mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronika
Kronika is a character who debuted in ''Mortal Kombat 11'' as the main antagonist. She is the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok, the Elder God of Death and Darkness, and Cetrion, the Elder God of Life and Light. Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten Earthrealm, with its apex at the beheading of her own son, Shinnok, she sees it as an imbalance between the forces of good and evil and seeks to force equilibrium it by erasing the timeline and rewriting a new one from the very beginning. These events would set in motion her plan to fix the time flow, creating a New Era and leading consequentially to the past merging with the present. According to Raiden, as the Keeper of Time, Kronika is the only one capable of tampering with the forces of time to the point of present and past to collide, and also states that she has restarted the timeline many times in order to find perfection. Appearance Though she is a god like being, Kronika appears like a human-like female with piercing blue eyes. She has no hair, but adorns her scalp with a piece of gold metal. She is fully clothed in blue, white, and gold armor. Parts of her body have a blue, ethereal glow. Later, she dons a headpiece infused with all the souls Shang Tsung had ever consumed, covering her scalp, the crown itself constantly glowing with green energy. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kronika possesses the ability to manipulate time and space on a scale previously unseen before in the history of the Mortal Kombat franchise. Her demonstrated power over time includes stopping the flow of time itself around those save herself or anyone else she includes. She can summon multiple individuals from across the entire history of time itself and bring them to the present era, even condense two entirely different points in space and time together, allowing doppelgangers of the same person to exist and occupy the same space at the same time. Kronika has threatened to rewrite the entirety of the fabric of time and create an entire new era to undo the changes brought about by Raiden interfering with previous events. As a Titan, a powerful being above the likes of Elder Gods, she possesses her own powers as well. Kronika can manipulate sand for offensive measures, such as summoning sandstorms, blasting sand beams and turn sand into glass to create blades sharp enough to decapitate a person. For defensive means, she can turn into sand or energy to become intangible and impervious to attacks or create fields that damage her opponent over time. Kronika also has access to psychic powers such as telekinesis capable of ripping people in half or flaying them whole with a gesture. She can also summon other warriors to aid her; presumably, these warriors are pulled from alternate timelines, and obey without question. However, these warriors are not nearly as strong as their equivalents in the "main" timeline. She also seems able to command the local wildlife to aid her - as she does with a dinosaur - and even rain destructive fireballs upon foes. Her most potent attack, however, is a powerful energy beam that not only inflicts terrible wounds but traps the victim in a temporal bubble, unable to move and at her mercy for several seconds. She can also use her time powers offensively by firing projectiles that wildly rewind, forward and stop others in time and can make these projectiles home in to her target to lessen the chances of dodging them. The effects of her time merging can also erase beings from existence (such as Dark Raiden) but this effort requires a lot of energy to use. In spite of her power, she is not omnipotent and her mastery over all time is limited, requiring the immense energies of Earthrealm's Jinsei and the crown hidden away in Shang Tsung's island empowered by the countless souls he had gathered over his lifetime to enhance her power to its fullest. With the Crown, she was able to rewind time entirely using the Hourglass and with Cetrion's essence, reverted time all the way back to the very beginning, the dawn of time itself. She also feared Liu Kang's and Raiden's power, manipulating various timelines to pit them against each other rather than their foes. Her fears were confirmed when she battled against Fire God Liu Kang and fell to the Shaolin Monk-turned-god's might. Her powers over time also had no effect on him. Fatalities * Unnamed Fatality: Kronika lifts her opponent into the air and rips them in half at the waist. She then reverses time, restoring the opponent only to vertically rip them in half from the head down. Kronika reverses time for a third time, restoring the opponent once more only to rip off their skin, skinning them alive as they float. Kronika will then repeat the fatality from the beginning and repeat the cycle in an endless loop. (MK11) Quotes * "This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again the Thunder God has upset the balance of history." * "But know this... the Arc of the Universe bends to my will! It is only a matter of time." * "I guide the Destiny of the Realms." * "My works perfection has been tainted by Raiden's actions." * "I offer a greater empire in the New Era, will your Outworld armies defend it?" (To Shao Kahn, asking for his allegiance) * "Yet again, Liu Kang... you've chosen the wrong destiny." * "I have been expecting you. Your life, your name. They will be wiped from history! Come, it is time to die!" Trivia * Kronika is "the first female boss" in Mortal Kombat history. * Kronika is an unplayable boss. ** This makes her the first boss to be unplayable since Shao Kahn in [[Mortal Kombat(2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], if Shinnok's Corrupted form in ''MKX ''is not counted. * She was originally a male character with a similar name.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSuOzZuMuF4 * Her name may be a reference to Chronos, the ruler of the Titans in Greek Mythology, who is also sometimes associated with Time. * Kronika is the first known character to be a Titan in Mortal Kombat. * Kronika and Geras are the first characters with the complete ability to manipulate time. ** While other characters such as Raiden and Shang Tsung can also alter time, they do not have full control over it like Kronika and Geras. ** Kronika is the only character in ''MK11 with a fatality that does not end in slow motion then to a frozen frame, as she continues the same cycle of her fatality after she finishes it and she is declared the winner Errors References Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Titan Category:Titans